


a week and a half

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [6]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase Randall Does Not Care About Your Sexuality Stereotypes, M/M, Riley and Chase Being Adorable, Snuggling on the Couch, seriously, so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll make time for us, though. Dates. I want all of the dates."</p>
<p>or: Chase and Riley have that talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a week and a half

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote more Chase/Riley. (Not much, but...it's more!)
> 
> These two. They own my soul. All of it. All of my soul. And I happily gave it to them.
> 
> Obviously after "the grandma sweater", but before "kendall morgan" and "the scientific term" (quite a bit before, tbh)

They're busy - Riley gets it.

Saving the world in the morning, serving Amber Beach lunch, saving the world again in the afternoon, going home to their families or collapsing, exhausted, on the futon couch in the evening.

But it's been a week and a half. A week and a half of Chase getting in his personal space, of trying to get two seconds alone to hash things out, only for Shelby to yell at them to stop abandoning the team and come hang out.

Riley sighs as he lays out on the couch, shoes kicked off and jacket pooled on the floor. Koda, Shelby, and Tyler are working their shifts, and he and Chase still can't talk because Kendall's got him working on the Dino Cycles, upgrading them with the newest specs she's designed.

The green ranger yawns, buries his face into the cushions. Sledge's newest monster had been absolutely brutal, and he's feeling it. The energem's energy will kick in soon enough, heal all that ails him, but until then -

_Ow._

The brunette is slowly sinking into the cushions, and he yawns again.

He'll just rest his eyes for a few minutes, then practice with his sword...

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"Riley."

"Five more minutes," The green ranger mumbles into the cushions, and a fond chuckle resonates above him.

"You've been asleep for two hours, Ri."

Riley grumbles, reluctantly removes his face from the cushions only to see Chase standing over him.

Chase chuckles again, toes off his shoes. "At least scoot over so I can join you?"

The green ranger huffs. "This couch isn't wide enough for both of us."

The New Zealander rolls his eyes. "Scoot down, then, so I can sit down."

"Fine," Riley says, half-sits up to let Chase claim a spot on the couch.

Once the black ranger's comfortable, Riley leans half against his shoulder, half against Chase's chest, pulling at the blanket that had fallen to the floor until it's covering his body.

They sit in silence for a while, and Riley's eyes are already trying to close again, especially since Chase is petting at his hair.

"Been a busy week." The other male's voice is low, accent soothing and pleasing to Riley's ears.

"Week 'n half," The green ranger corrects, snuggles closer.

"Details," Chase says.

There's silence again for a beat.

"You wanna do this?" Riley lifts his head, bites his lip.

"First rule: no biting your lip," Chase winks. "And yeah. Yeah I do."

"Me too."

"How did it take us a week and a half to say a handful of sentences?" Chase asks.

"We're superheroes," Riley shrugs. "No time for ourselves."

"We'll make time for us, though. Dates. I want all of the dates."

"No looking at girls," Riley says.

"Shelby would kill me if I did, but that's unlikely," The black ranger smiles, leans down, and brushes his lips against Riley's.

The green ranger murmurs something that's not an actual word, and climbs into Chase's lap so he can properly snuggle his boyfriend (!!) and bury his face in the other male's neck.

"You're such a baby raptor."

"Shut _up_ , Chase."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any prompts/ideas for things you want to see in the series in the comments!


End file.
